Vidas rotas
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Dos años atrás, Chris cometió el mayor error de su vida; abandonó la ciudad cegado por el dolor, dejando atrás todo, incluso a la mujer que juró amar por siempre. Jill por su parte, decidió seguir su camino, uniendo su destino a un hombre que no amaba. Tarde o temprano, el tiempo y el pasado nos alcanzan. De nada servirá esconderse. *Secuela del One Shot "Perdón"*
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es la continuación del One Shot "Perdón", cómo lo dije en su momento, echaba de menos escribir un Valenfield jejeje!_

* * *

_*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****_

"_Tarde o temprano, el tiempo y el pasado nos alcanzan. De nada servía esconderse."_

**Capítulo 1**

_Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance_

_Lunes 08 de Abril de 2015_

_Cptan. Christopher Redfield_

_Jefe de Operaciones Especiales_

_División Riesgos Biológicos. ONU_

_Seúl, Corea del Sur._

_Presente:_

_Por medio del presente le informo que a partir del día hoy deja su cargo como Jefe de Operaciones especiales en la División de Riesgos Biológico en la Organización de la Naciones Unidas, esto para formar parte de las filas de la Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo._

_Su amplio currículo lo respalda como uno de los mejores en su campo, es por ello que el General Michael Collins, líder de la BSAA, solicitó a sus superiores su traslado a nuestro equipo de trabajo en la ciudad de Nueva York._

_Sin otro particular, aprovecho la ocasión para enviarle un cordial saludo._

_Atentamente_

_Almte. Robert James_

_Jefe de Seguridad_

_BSAA, División Norteamérica_

— ¿Esto debe ser una maldita broma? —dijo Chris frunciendo el ceño, asombrado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Violette, su compañera.

—No es nada —Chris tiró la carta al suelo y azotó la puerta de su casillero con fuerza.

Violette tomó la carta del suelo y después de leerla en voz alta dijo: — ¿De verdad piensas volver a la BSAA?

— ¿Acaso tengo opción? —Chris se tumbó sobre la banca de madera y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Puedes apelar su decisión —Violette se sentó a su lado y posó su mano sobre la pierna de Chris—. Es decir, no te pueden obligar a volver.

Chris miró al techo, pensativo. Hacía casi dos años que dejó las filas de la BSSA y aunque algunas veces echaba de menos a sus compañeros, no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto la idea de volver a formar parte de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Chris?, creí que la BSAA era tu segundo hogar—dijo Violette dibujando pequeños círculos sobre la pierna de su compañero—. ¿Alguna razón para no volver?

Chris no respondió.

—Es una mujer, ¿cierto?

Él continuó con la mirada perdida, en silencio.

—Para ser un hombre reservado, eres muy predecible. ¿Quién es ella?

—Es una larga historia —Chris suspiró.

—Vamos Capitán. Cuéntame ese sucio secreto que traes entre manos.

—No hay nada que ocultar Moore, ya te lo dije, no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada.

Chris se incorporó, sentándose en el borde de la banca. ¿Por qué la BSAA lo quería de vuelta en sus filas?, ¿Acaso Collins no pudo encontrar a alguien mejor para cubrir el puesto que el Capitán Redfield dejó tras su renuncia? Tomó la carta y la leyó de nuevo, se sorprendió aún más al ver que el mismo Robert James fue quien firmó el mensaje. Su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal; después de su salida, escuchó rumores de que James había usado sus influencias para conseguir un lugar dentro de la junta directiva de la organización, participaba activamente en la planeación de operaciones de rescate y en la elaboración de planes de emergencia. Aunque no siempre sus decisiones eran las mejores; prueba de ello fue el desastre de Bangladesh, tres meses atrás, donde perdieron la vida quince hombres en una explosión, y todo porque el Almirante Robert decidió que no era pertinente evacuarlos de la zona de peligro cuando aún era posible hacerlo.

Se apoyó contra los casilleros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. De pronto un par de ojos celestes vinieron a su mente, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera dolorosamente. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que tuvo contacto con la única mujer capaz de robarle el aliento con una mirada. Aún podía recordar cada palabra que de forma cobarde le había escrito en aquella carta a Jill en la barra de un bar, al calor de las copas y con el corazón herido por no sentirse lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerla feliz. El día de la boda, la vio a lo lejos más hermosa que nunca; con su vestido de novia y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sintió como un imbécil por dejarla convertirse en la esposa del idiota de James, estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle e impedir que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo; no obstante, dejó de lado su egoísmo y se dijo a sí mismo que alguien merecía tener un final feliz entre tanto dolor, entonces, caminó por la calle y se fue del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Tomó entre sus dedos la medalla que colgaba de su cuello y sonrió con amargura. Volver a Nueva York no iba a ser tan sencillo; por un lado, sus superiores en la BSAA no lo verían con buenos ojos después de haber renunciado de forma tan abrupta y sin dar explicación alguna. Había vendido su apartamento, los muebles y el resto de las cosas que poseía, ya que cada una de ellas le recordaba a Jill y la vida de hogar que alguna vez compartieron. Pensó que tal vez Violette no estaba tan equivocada, podía negarse a regresar y continuar como Jefe de Operaciones Especiales, sin embargo; estaba cansado de lidiar con sus compañeros y su lucha de poderes dentro de los cuarteles de la ONU.

Se volvió hacia su compañera y notó que ésta miraba hacia ninguna parte. Violette Moore, ex agente secreto de la CIA, una mujer con una belleza enigmática y una seductora nata, capaz de hacer caer a sus pies a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas. Alta, con el cabello rubio y rizado, siempre atado en un moño por cuestiones de trabajo. Su piel tan blanca y suave como el alabastro, poseedora de unas curvas de infarto, las cuales él mismo no pudo evitar la tentación de tocar en una noche de mayo.

Aquella noche, era la primera que pasaba en Seúl. Hacía tres días que Jill se había convertido en la esposa del Almirante James, entonces la rabia y los celos empujaron a Chris a ahogar sus penas en un bar de mala pinta del centro de la ciudad. En cada trago, buscaba mitigar su propio dolor, sin embargo; el alcohol solo hizo más profunda su pena. Sentado en la barra del bar, divisó a una hermosa mujer acompañando a un hombre gordo y con muy mala cara. De inmediato se sintió atraído por ella y sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, así que esperó paciente a que ésta estuviera sola, mientras la chica no dejaba de dedicarle miradas seductoras de forma furtiva.

El hombre se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida. Chris rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, la invitó a tomar un trago pero ésta se negó, argumentando que no estaba sola. Él no se dio por vencido y le dijo que al menos aceptara tomar una copa y después se marcharía. La chica aceptó, después de algunas bebidas, una conversación amena y alguna que otra caricia lasciva bajo la mesa, se pusieron de pie y salieron por la puerta trasera del bar hacia un pequeño hotel a un par de calles del lugar.

No estaba en su naturaleza dormir con desconocidas, sin embargo; esa noche necesitaba sentirse amado aunque sólo fuera una mentira. Alquilaron una habitación, Chris se sintió arrepentido de utilizar a esa pobre chica en su propio beneficio, no obstante; al verla salir del cuarto de baño vestida únicamente con unas pequeñísimas bragas de encaje rojo, sus rizos dorados cayendo sobre sus hombros cubriendo un par de pezones endurecidos por el deseo y sobre todo con el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos verdes, fue incapaz de contenerse. La tomó entre sus brazos y se deleitó con el sabor a dulce de sus labios.

La tumbó sobre la cama y se despojó de su ropa, quedando únicamente vestido con unos bóxers oscuros. Entre besos y caricias supo que su nombre real era Violette Moore. Chris hizo un último esfuerzo por alejarse de ella, debía parar esa locura, no obstante; Violette comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos cuando él comenzó a acariciar su feminidad sobre la fina tela de encaje, e incapaz de detenerse, se deshizo de la barrera de la ropa e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su húmedo interior.

Violette comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de su toque. Chris sintió la habitación arder en llamas a pesar del intenso frío que azotaba la ciudad. El último vestigio de cordura desapareció cuando ella suplicó entre jadeos que terminara con aquella deliciosa tortura. Él tomó su miembro y frotó ligeramente su entrada, antes de introducirse en ella de una sola estocada.

Ella soltó un gemido ahogado y se aferró a los brazos de él. Chris comenzó a embestirla lentamente, cerró los ojos y por un momento sintió que era Jill quien lo recibía gustosa y jadeante. Raspó la cima del seno derecho con su barba incipiente y atrapó con los dientes el pezón endurecido.

En cada grito de placer de ella, él vivía la fantasía de estar con Jill, la mujer de su vida. La buscó en cada rincón del cuerpo de Violette, recorriendo con sus manos cada uno de sus recovecos y haciéndola temblar al compás de sus caricias. Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de ver aquellos luceros azules nublados por el deseo, sin embargo; se encontró con la mirada verdiazul de su amante ardiendo bajo la suya. La fuerza de aquella lujuria desmedida ayudó a calmar un poco la terrible decepción que sintió al volver a su realidad. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embates, mientras ella lo envolvía con sus piernas por las caderas, arqueando su espalda bajo su cuerpo.

Chris sintió como Violette lo abrazaba en un poderoso orgasmo. Cegado por su propio deseo, murmuró el nombre de Jill, se dejó llevar por sus propios instintos y en una última embestida, alcanzó el clímax, olvidándose por un momento de todo, incluso de sí mismo.

Días más tarde. Violette se presentó en los cuarteles de la división de bioterrorismo de la ONU en Seúl. Chris de inmediato la reconoció como la mujer del bar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se enteró que ella no era una dama de compañía como le hizo creer la noche en que se conocieron, en realidad se trataba de una agente de la CIA realizando un trabajo encubierto. La misión de la agente Moore era la de reunir pruebas y atrapar al líder de una red de prostitución que funcionaba en aquella parte de Asia.

Ocho meses de trabajo se fueron a la basura por un rato de lujuria. Aunque el criminal fue capturado, Violette fue despedida por tener un comportamiento poco profesional. Chris se sintió culpable, ya que de no haberla invitado a pasar la noche juntos, tal vez ella aún conservaría su empleo. Así que realizó algunas llamadas, se cobró un par de favores y la agente Moore fue contratada como la nueva compañera del Capitán Redfield.

El sonido del viento contra los cristales de la única ventana en los vestidores lo obligó a volver a la realidad. Habían pasado dos años de haber conocido a Violette en aquel bar del centro. A pesar de lo extraño e intenso que fue su primer encuentro, ambos lograron entablar una buena amistad y se volvieron excelentes compañeros de trabajo. Ahora debía tomar una decisión: volver a Nueva York e integrarse de nuevo a la BSAA, ó negarse a aceptar la orden de la directiva y quedarse sin empleo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran malas; sólo debía elegir la que creyera mejor para él en ese momento.

Violette se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Chris.

—Violette… espera...—dijo Chris al tiempo que intentaba apartarla de él.

— ¿Qué sucede Capitán? —Violette esbozó una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Temes perder de nuevo el control?

—Sabes que esto no está bien, somos compañeros —Chris intentó levantarse pero Violette se lo impidió.

—Eso no dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos.

Chris sintió como Violette deslizaba sus suaves manos bajo la delgada camisa de algodón, provocando que toda su sangre bajara a cierta parte de su anatomía, despertándola de su letargo.

— ¿Qué decidiste Capitán?, ¿Volverás a Nueva York?

—Supongo que si —Chris apretó la mandíbula cuando Violette comenzó a balancear sus caderas contra su entrepierna—. Detente... Moore.

—Con una condición —Violette esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Cuál?

—Me llevaras contigo a Nueva York.

—Sabes que no puedo —dijo Chris.

—Me echarán de la División en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de aquí —dijo Violette con tristeza—. La única razón por la que sigo en este lugar, es porque los amenazaste con irte si me despedían.

—Tienes razón —admitió Chris y agregó: —Eres un buen elemento. Supongo que si la BSAA me quiere de vuelta, tendré que poner algunas condiciones.

Violette soltó un gritó de alegría y abrazó a Chris por el cuello.

— ¡Eres un encanto!

Chris estaba acostumbrado a las singulares muestras de afecto de su compañera. Sin embargo, Violette acercó su rostro y tomó sus labios en un apasionado beso, dejándolo perplejo. La chica se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de los vestidores canturreando una canción de moda. Él se llevó la mano a la boca y sonrió por el gesto tan efusivo de la agente Moore. Sin duda, tendrían una charla seria sobre el respeto al espacio personal de cada uno antes de partir a Nueva York.

* * *

_Hola:_

_Una disculpa si el capítulo fue muy corto. La idea es poder actualizar más seguido mientras la motivación y la inspiración no me abandonen._

_Agradezco a __**betoredfield **__por creer en mí y apoyar todas mis locuras. _

_A __**Polatrixu , SKANDROSITA, AdrianaSnapeHouse**__ por apoyar mis locuras y darme mis buenos zapes cuando quiero tirar la toalla en esto de escribir. Las quiero niñas!_

_**Violette Moore**__: tomé tu nombre prestado para el OC, gracias por ayudarme a construir este personaje con tus ideas, me gustó mucho escribir acerca de ella, un pequeño homenaje de mi parte para una gran fan del señor Redfield. Jejeje!_

_Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero tener en breve la siguiente entrega de esta historia._

_Cuidense, les mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto :D_

_XOXO _

_Addie Redfield. _


	2. Chapter 2

** ***Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

* * *

"_Algunas personas están destinadas a enamorarse una de otra, pero no están destinadas a estar juntas"._

**Capítulo 2**

Lunes…

Inicio de una nueva semana. Para algunos quizá sea el comienzo de un proyecto prometedor, dejar de fumar, hacer ejercicio o llevar a cabo un cambio radical en su vida, no obstante; para Jill Valentine, lunes significaba un día más en la dolorosa rutina en la que se había convertido su vida. Abrió los ojos de mala gana y lo primero que vio fue la horrible lámpara de techo de hierro forjado y cristal cortado que colgaba de la habitación, regalo de bodas de parte de Adam Lake, el mejor amigo de su esposo Robert.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con papel tapiz en color perla con ligeros toques de color café y la alfombra color chocolate, le daban un aspecto anticuado y aburrido al espacio. Los muebles eran de madera de corte antiguo, incluso la cama era una antigüedad comprada por Robert que era apasionado de coleccionar "objetos con historia", como solía llamarlos. Jill odiaba su alcoba más que cualquier otro lugar de la casa, no por el hecho de que no pudo elegir siquiera las cortinas de encaje blanco que adornaban las ventanas o de que la pesada puerta de madera rechinaba de forma ruidosa poniéndole los nervios de punta cada vez que alguien entraba o salía de la habitación, era algo más allá de un espacio, de un viejo sofá o un espejo reparado, más bien, era el reflejo de lo que se había convertido su existencia en estos últimos dos años: una vida adornada con lujo pero vacía e infeliz.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se miró en el espejo y notó como un par de ojeras comenzaban a asomarse bajo sus ojos, producto del trabajo a altas horas de la madrugada y las malas noches de sueño que había tenido desde hacía algún tiempo, y es que prefería pasar su tiempo frente a su ordenador, ya sea revisando informes o simplemente conversando a solas con su amiga Mary, que dormir a lado de un hombre que sólo le provocaba repulsión y desprecio.

Mientras ataba su cabello en un moño, notó que una pequeña marca roja se asomaba por su cuello. La acarició con los dedos y recordó con amargura cómo había llegado ahí la noche anterior. Robert había llegado de una reunión de trabajo con unas copas de más. Jill miraba la televisión esperando que ésta lograra ayudarla a conciliar el sueño; de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse, así que de inmediato apagó el televisor y fingió estar dormida. Oyó como su esposo arrastraba los pies por el lugar y chocaba contra todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado y Jill apretó la cobija con fuerza.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente él se quedó dormido, ella se relajó un poco hasta que de pronto sintió que una mano comenzaba abrirse paso entre la fina tela de su pijama, Jill se puso en alerta e intentó detenerlo; no estaba de humor para tener intimidad con Robert, sin embargo, éste le susurró al oído con voz ronca: — ¿Acaso ya olvidaste tus deberes como mi esposa, Jilly?

Jill dejó caer una lágrima y reprimió un sollozo cuando vio a Robert ponerse encima de ella al tiempo que la despojaba de la parte inferior de su pijama. No hubo besos ni caricias previas, la tomó por las caderas y la penetró con fuerza mientras ella intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa que la ayudara a soportar aquel duro momento. Lo escuchó gemir contra su cuello, sus manos sopesar sus senos con rudeza, arrancándole algún pequeño grito de dolor, a la vez que tomaba su cuerpo con la delicadeza de un animal en celo.

Cuando terminó, soltó un gemido gutural, se tumbó hacia su lado de la cama, quedándose profundamente dormido. Jill por su parte, miró el techo de la habitación sin moverse de su posición. No era la primera vez que la tomaba por la fuerza… y tal vez no sería la última mientras compartieran el mismo techo.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta, obligando a Jill a volver de sus recuerdos.

—Jillian, ¿piensas pasar toda la mañana en el baño? —espetó Robert al otro lado de la puerta, molesto—. Tenemos una reunión en la agencia en treinta minutos.

— ¿Reunión? —inquirió Jill, intrigada. Los lunes se celebraban las reuniones operativas y sólo los altos mandos eran requeridos en dichas juntas —. No recibí ningún memo donde me pidieran asistir.

—Fue una decisión de último minuto. Así que date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Escuchó salir a Robert de la habitación, azotando la puerta con fuerza. Jill miró el reloj que descansaba en una de las repisas del baño y vio que faltaba media hora para que diera inicio la reunión de los lunes. Ató su cabello en un moño sencillo, se aplicó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y brillo de labios color rosa. Se miró una vez más al espejo y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado obtenido. Después de vestirse, salió de prisa de la casa y tomó el camino hacia las oficinas centrales de la BSAA en Nueva York.

Durante todo el camino se preguntó la razón por la cual fue convocada a la reunión operativa de los lunes. Aunque Jill fungía como Asesora de Seguridad y Riesgos Biológicos, básicamente estaba relegada en un pequeña oficina de cuatro por cuatro; revisando montañas de documentos y planes de contingencia, con Mary, su mejor amiga, confidente y asistente personal. Encendió la calefacción del auto, esperando que ésta le ayudara a entrar en calor, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, así que tráfico era un verdadero caos. La luz del semáforo cambió a verde, sin embargo; debido a la nevada que comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, tuvo que esperar paciente a que el flujo de coches avanzara lentamente. Resignada, encendió la radio, apoyó sus brazos sobre el volante y contó en silencio los minutos antes de poder dar vuelta a la siguiente calle.

.

.

Chris Redfield cruzó la puerta de los vestidores ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes en el lugar. Con su vieja mochila de lona en el hombro y vestido con ropa de entrenamiento; atravesó el estrecho pasillo que lo llevó hasta su casillero. A pesar de ser un hombre recién entrado en sus cuarenta y con un currículum profesional que sería la envidia de cualquier miembro de las filas de la BSAA, incluso de un algún alto mando incapaz de sostener un arma, él no dejaba de sentirse como un pobre novato en su primer día.

Acomodó sus artículos personales, ropa de trabajo y demás cosas dentro del pequeño armario metálico. El aroma a lejía de los pisos y las risas de los jóvenes que se encontraban alistándose para otro día más de entrenamiento, le trajo recuerdos de aquel escuadrón de chicos que pusieron bajo su mando hace apenas un par de años y que como una broma cruel del destino, todos ellos tuvieron un final trágico del que nadie prefiere hacer memoria. Del fondo de su mochila sacó una copia de La llave de Plata de H.P. Lovecraft, abrió la pasta del libro y leyó el mensaje que estaba escrito a mano y por una mujer en la primera página:

_Espero que disfrutes mucho de este libro, el chico de la tienda dijo que podría gustarte, considerando que te agradan mucho las películas de terror y suspenso. Aunque no estoy segura de que seas un lector aficionado, ya que nunca te he visto siquiera tomar el periódico por las mañanas, pensé que sería un buen regalo para ti._

_Feliz Navidad._

_JV_

Nunca antes se había interesado por la lectura hasta esa navidad, en la que Jill le obsequió el primero de muchos libros durante el tiempo en el que vivieron juntos. Sacó un par de fotografías de entre sus páginas desgastadas; la primera era del Equipo Alpha cuando era miembro de los STARS, en ella aparecían aquellos chicos a los que llegó a considerar como sus hermanos: Joseph Frost y su debilidad por las mujeres jóvenes, Brad Vickers con todo y sus problemas de apuestas, Barry Burton y su amor desmedido por su pistola colt, del cual a veces se preguntaba que fue de él después de aquella trágica noche del 1998. A pesar del tiempo, la muerte de algunos de ellos había dejado una herida profunda y muy difícil de sanar, del único que no lamentaba su pérdida era del Capitán Wesker. El sólo recordar su nombre era suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre y es que no era para menos; el hombre que debía velar por su seguridad y la del resto de la que alguna vez fue Raccon City, los había traicionado de una manera cruel y despiadada.

La otra fue tomada días antes de partir a Edonia, en ella se podía ver a Finn con la mirada cargada de inseguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba, apretando las correas de su mochila con fuerza, a Dan atándose las botas con un cigarrillo encendido en los labios y al frente a Piers Nivans, cargando su rifle y con el orgullo de portar el escudo de una de las organizaciones contra el bioterrorismo más respetadas del mundo. Tristemente ninguno de ellos sospechó del terrible final que tendría una operación que debió ser algo de rutina y que por desgracia se salió de control, de la que únicamente Chris pudo salir vivo, sólo para recordar esa terrible misión. No sólo había perdido a sus hombres en aquella tragedia, sino que también una parte de él murió con todos ellos.

De pronto cayó una fotografía al suelo. Chris la levantó y sonrió al ver que ésta era de Jill. En ella aparecía enfundada en un vestido ligero de algodón blanco, de tirantes, estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá, con su cabello rubio y brillante cayendo sobre sus hombros como hermosos hilos dorados, enmarcando sus ojos celestes, esbozando una sonrisa fresca y divertida, una de las tantas que solo a él le dedicaba cuando compartían tiempo juntos.

Pasó sus dedos por la imagen y sonrió con amargura.

— _Estás a tiempo todavía de declinar la oferta. Una llamada y podrás volver al infierno al que llamas vida —_pensó.

Violette tenía razón al decir que no podían obligarlo a volver a la BSAA. Con su entrenamiento y experiencia, bien podría conseguir un buen trabajo alejado del peligro y de la lucha que lleva bioterrorismo, no obstante; existía una razón más poderosa que lo obligó a volver a Nueva York, un motivo que incluso él mismo se negaba a admitir.

— _Por una vez en tu vida sé hombre y admite que te mueres por volver a verla. _

Miró un vez más la fotografía de Jill y se odió de nuevo a sí mismo por haberla abandonado sin darle la cara. Echaba de menos su aroma a lilas, el despertar con ella entre sus brazos cada mañana y sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que estaba completamente solo en los vestidores. Colocó la imagen de la mujer que amaba dentro del libro junto con las demás fotografías y continúo acomodando el resto de sus cosas, la reunión operativa daría comienzo en unos minutos y no quería llegar retrasado. Se sentía nervioso por no saber que le deparaba su regreso a las filas de BSAA, pero sobre todo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su inminente encuentro con Jill, ¿Acaso ella estaría enterada de que él volvió a la ciudad?, ¿Qué pensaría al respecto?

De pronto la voz cantarina y alegre de Violette lo obligó a volver a la realidad.

— Capitán, la reunión está por comenzar.

— Enseguida voy —dijo Chris ligeramente nervioso.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Violette inquirió, preocupada.

— No, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado por el viaje, es todo —mintió.

— De acuerdo —Violette le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Dicen que todos los altos mandos estarán presentes para anunciar tu regreso… me preguntó si ella estará también.

— ¿De quién hablas, Violette? —preguntó Chris, irritado. Comenzaba a sentirse harto de que su compañera intentara indagar sobre su vida pasada.

— La mujer por la cual no quieres estar aquí.

— ¡Basta con eso, Moore! —espetó Chris, furioso—. ¡Deja de sacar conclusiones estúpidas y concéntrate en el trabajo!

—Lo lamento, no quería molestarte —Violette se disculpó.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Chris en tono seco.

Violette dio un paso atrás y se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Chris cerró de golpe su casillero y se dirigió a la salida de los vestidores, mientras que su compañera solamente se limitó a seguirlo en silencio.

.

.

— Esto muy extraño— dijo Mary al tiempo que revisaba sus notas.

Jill dio un sorbo a su taza de café, pensativa. La reunión estaba por comenzar. Desde su lugar, podía divisar a todos los altos mandos de la organización. Robert, su esposo, se encontraba conversando con el General Collins mientras que el resto de convocados se revisaban su móvil o leían las carpetas que estaban sobre la enorme mesa de caoba tallada a mano que se ubicaba en el centro del lugar.

—Jill, ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que te dije? —musitó Mary dándole un ligero codazo en el brazo.

— ¿Decías algo? —inquirió Jill saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Digo que es muy extraño que nos convoquen a una reunión de esta magnitud.

—Lo sé —admitió Jill, intrigada—. En este momento debería estar archivando toneladas de informes y ahora estoy aquí sin saber que voy a decir en la reunión.

—Y no olvides que también estás bebiendo del terrible café que preparó Lindsay —Mary soltó una risita burlona—. Tantos implantes en su cuerpo hicieron que a esa chica se le llenara de silicona el cerebro. ¿Acaso una cafetera es demasiada tecnología para esa mujer?

— ¡Mary, compórtate! —Jill reprendió a su amiga, tratando de no reír en el intento.

—Sabes que tengo razón, Jilly.

—Claro que sí. Sólo no lo digas en voz alta.

—Está bien —dijo Mary resignada—.Deja de beber esa basura, Jill. Conozco un lugar nuevo donde venden buen café, yo invito.

—De acuerdo —Jill sonrió.

Jill miró a Lindsay, la asistente del General Collins; una chica de veinticinco años, alta, delgada y rubia, con un cuerpo de ensueño que contoneaba sus bien torneadas caderas al compás de del repiqueteo de sus altísimos tacones. Se preguntó cómo una mujer sin talento alguno podía conseguir un buen puesto dentro de la BSAA, entonces recordó que la señorita Lindsay Bell, era sobrina de un alto comisionado de la sede Europea.

De pronto, todos los presentes ocuparon su lugar en la sala de juntas. Jill dejó su taza de café y se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. El General Collins ocupó el lugar de honor en la mesa de reuniones; cada uno de los miembros le siguió hasta que después de un cordial saludo, Robert comenzó la reunión.

—Nos hemos reunido hoy como cada lunes para discutir los avances de cada uno de nosotros en las áreas que están bajo nuestro mando.

Jill reprimió un bostezo y suspiró decepcionada. Sin duda, odiaba estar en una sala de juntas por horas hablando del mismo tema sin llegar a un acuerdo. Abrió su libreta de notas y comenzó a escribir una lista con todos los asuntos pendientes que debía resolver durante la semana. Nunca se sintió cómoda trabajando en una oficina; echaba de menos sostener un arma, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y poner a prueba su instinto de supervivencia en cada misión a la que era enviada. Algunas veces pasaba sus días libres en el campo de tiro practicando su puntería o en el gimnasio de la base entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo con algún novato. Después de lo sucedido en África, la BSAA tomó la decisión de alejarla de las misiones y le ofreció un puesto en la directiva de organización, sin embargo; debido a fuertes presiones por parte de los altos mandos, sobre todo porque era la única mujer en el consejo general y además de que su experiencia era superior a la de cualquiera de los que integraban la directiva, determinaron dejarla como consejera de seguridad, es decir, solo podía opinar más no tomar decisiones importantes.

El General Collins tomó la palabra. A pesar de que estaba prohibido fumar dentro de las instalaciones de la organización, aquello no era impedimento para Dave Collins, un hombre regordete mayor de cincuenta años, con una reputación de tener muy mal carácter, fumara un puro cada vez que tenía reuniones con el consejo. Jill se percató de que el General había sacado uno de sus mejores habanos, por lo que dedujo que algo importante sería anunciado.

De pronto la puerta de la sala de juntas de abrió, no obstante; Jill mantuvo la vista en su lista de asuntos pendientes, seguramente se trataba de Lindsay anunciándole a su jefe que de nuevo derramó el café sobre algún documento o quizá tenía alguna llamada de su esposa. Unos pasos firmes sobre el fino suelo de mármol interrumpieron las conversaciones que tenían los presentes. Ella de pronto sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, por lo que se irguió sobre el respaldo de su silla y fue que se encontró con aquella mirada profunda que la visitaba algunas veces en sus sueños.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —inquirió Chris.

— Para nada. Llegas a tiempo —dijo Collins poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo.

Jill se quedó de piedra al ver que era Chris Redfield quien cruzaba la puerta de la sala de juntas. Los miembros del consejo se pusieron de pie y le dieron al recién llegado una calurosa bienvenida. Ella se mantuvo en su sitio, intentando controlar la vorágine de sentimientos que se desataba en su interior.

— Es un honor para mí anunciar el regreso de uno de los pilares más importantes de esta organización —anunció Collins con orgullo—. Me alegra que aceptaras la oferta de volver a las filas de la BSAA, tu casa.

Chris se mantuvo en silencio y con una expresión fría en su mirada. Jill dejó de lado sus notas, respiró profundo y levantó la vista hacia el recién llegado. Aunque su latía desbocadamente en su pecho, no le daría el gusto de verla caer bajo su encanto. De pronto las palabras de que aquella carta que recibió el día de su boda hicieron eco en su mente y pasó de la sorpresa al enfado en cuestión de segundos.

— Gracias, General —dijo Chris en tono solemne.

— Bien, ahora que te reincorporas a la organización, debes estar al tanto todos los asuntos y planes de trabajo que tenemos en estos momentos. Valentine, encárgate de poner al día al Capitán Redfield.

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que trabajar con el hombre al que le dio los mejores años de su vida y que después la abandonó sin darle explicación alguna, sin embargo; Jill Valentine era una profesional cuando de trabajo se trataba, así que no echaría por la borda su carrera que tantos años le costó forjar por sus problemas personales.

— De acuerdo —Jill respondió en tono gélido. Ocultando su disgusto por la orden recibida.

—Bueno señores, se da por terminada la reunión — anunció Robert.

Jill rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala de juntas sin despedirse, aun así, sintió la mirada penetrante de Chris posarse sobre ella. Caminó por el amplio pasillo que la llevaba hacia su oficina, una vez que llegó ahí; se tumbó sobre su silla y se dio un ligero masaje en la sien, tratando de aliviar un poco la terrible jaqueca que comenzaba a padecer en ese momento. Fue entonces que comprendió el motivo por el cual fue convocada a la reunión.

— Vamos Jill, no eres una cobarde. Sólo serán algunos días mientras lo pones al tanto de la situación de la organización —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja—. Después él estará fuera del país y no tendrás que verlo de nuevo.

Respiró profundo y encendió su ordenador. El trabajo era sin duda la mejor medicina para calmar su ansiedad. Redactó la lista de pendientes que le daría a Mary para esa semana, incluyendo las reuniones que tendría con Chris Redfield.

— Si sobreviviste a una ciudad infestada de zombis y criaturas terribles, eres capaz de soportar una semana de trabajo con Chris —murmuró al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

Chris salió de la sala de juntas, aturdido. Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontraría con Jill, no obstante; la oleada de sentimientos que le produjo al verla sentada en la mesa de reuniones, tomando notas e ignorando por completo su presencia lo dejó perplejo. Fue la primera que salió del recinto y pasó a su lado sin voltear siquiera a verlo. La vio caminar por el pasillo hasta entrar a su oficina, aunque la mayoría de las veces la veía por la BSAA en ropa de combate, tenía que admitir que el traje sastre azul marino con el que estaba vestida, hacía que sus ojos lucieran más celeste de lo que los recordaba. Se deleitó mirando sus bien formadas curvas bajo la tela del pantalón de vestir que llevaba; las que tantas noches estuvieron bajo su tacto mientras la hacía temblar de deseo. Para él no existía una mujer más hermosa que ella, y de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Tomó el camino hacia la puerta principal. Necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas antes de buscar a Violette y hablar con ella de sus funciones dentro de la organización. Durante el trayecto miró las paredes pintadas en verde claro, en las cuales estaban colgadas fotografías de los principales jefes acompañados de personalidades importantes del mundo de la política. Una pequeña vitrina de trofeos y medallas que organismos internacionales le otorgaron a la BSAA por su labor contra el bioterrorismo. Las sillas de la sala de espera lucían igual de desgastadas que siempre, la máquina expendedora de café estaba fuera de servicio al igual que la máquina de golosinas. Nada había cambiado durante el tiempo que estuvo en Corea del Sur, incluso los mismos adornos navideños que vio dos años atrás, seguían decorando el área de recepción.

Justo antes de llegar a la salida, se encontró con la mejor amiga de Jill, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta y con cara de pocos amigos. Para ser una mujer de un metro cincuenta y seis, Marian Bell Hendrickson, tenía más carácter que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido. Chris la miró de frente y ésta le hizo una seña para que salieran del edificio.

Caminó detrás de ella en silencio. Cruzaron el jardín principal hasta dar con la pesada puerta de hierro y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un parque que estaba a unas calles de la base. Una vez ahí, se sentaron en una banca frente a una fuente. Los minutos pasaron y los dos no dijeron ninguna palabra. El ruido de las aves y los gritos de los niños que jugaban a esa hora no fueron suficientes para disminuir la tensión que había entre ellos. Finalmente fue Mary quien rompió el silencio.

— Así que te transfirieron ¿no? —dijo ella en tono irónico.

— Así es —él respondió sin quitar la mirada de la fuente que estaba frente a ellos.

— ¿En serio quieres que te crea? —inquirió Mary, irritada—. No soy estúpida. Seguramente fuiste tú quien decidió volver.

— Me conoces, Mary. Sabes que no mentiría en algo tan delicado como esto.

—Sí, claro —Mary soltó aquellas palabras cargadas de sarcasmo.

Chris sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a ella. Mary leyó en voz alta la carta y dijo sorprendida: — Esto no puede ser.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Chris, intrigado.

—Collins en ningún momento tuvo planes para hacerte volver a América.

— Yo también estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

— Seguro Robert está detrás de esto —dijo Mary molesta.

— ¿Por qué James haría algo así?

— Para castigarla, supongo… —dijo Mary en tono inaudible.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Olvida lo que dije.

Chris se llevó la mano a la nuca. Si lo que decía Mary era verdad, entonces ¿Por qué lo obligaron a volver a Nueva York? Bajó la vista y notó que ella aún usaba su argolla de compromiso.

— Veo que aún la sigues usando —dijo Chris señalando el pequeño diamante blanco montado en una banda de oro blanco.

— Es demasiado lindo como para estar guardado en una caja de madera. Además me enteré que le costó una fortuna o al menos dos meses de su sueldo —Mary dijo con nostalgia.

— Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió. Debí cuidar más de él… yo… —en ese momento Mary puso su mano en la boca de él y dijo: — Te he escuchado decir lo mismo tantas veces que comienzas a aburrirme Redfield. ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de culparte por su muerte?

— No lo sé

— Piers no era un niño. Sabía del peligro en el cual estaba al ir a aquella misión — dijo Mary con voz quebrada—. Él debe estar feliz de que su muerte valió la pena.

— Aun así yo…

— Déjame mostrarte algo.

Mary sacó de su bolso una fotografía y se la entregó a Chris.

— ¿No crees que es lindo?

— ¿Quién es este niño? —preguntó Chris.

— Se llama Milton Roger Hendrickson. Es mi hijo —dijo Mary orgullosa.

— Se parece mucho a…

— El día que me avisó la BSAA sobre la muerte de Piers, me enteré que nos convertiríamos en padres —Mary hizo un intento por contener las lágrimas, sin embargo estas cayeron por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo—. Se supone que era una sorpresa para cuando él volviera de su última misión.

—Lo lamento mucho —Chris estrechó su mano y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

— Este pequeño demonio me ha ayudado a aliviar un poco la pérdida de su padre —Mary pasó sus dedos por la fotografía de su hijo.

Chris sintió su corazón encogerse ante la confesión de Mary. Piers no sólo había dejado a su familia, sino a la mujer que amaba y murió sin saber que un hijo suyo vendría al mundo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante fortachón —dijo Mary enjugándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué el bebé lleva tu apellido y no el de Piers?

— Es una larga historia —Mary soltó un suspiro de decepción—. Sólo diré que la bruja de su madre piensa que me acosté con la mitad del batallón de novatos mientras su hijo luchaba por el país. En realidad es sólo un apellido, lo importante es que una parte de él aún vive entre nosotros.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —inquirió Chris con curiosidad.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Ver las cosas con tanto optimismo.

— Creo que es mi naturaleza. Jill dice que me importa un comino la vida y que no tomo nada en serio, creo que es verdad. Como siempre he dicho: Para que preocuparse por la vida si al final no vas a salir vivo de ella.

— En realidad, Piers era quien decía eso —dijo Chris recordando a su mejor amigo.

—Lo sé —dijo Mary mirando hacia el cielo—. Sabes, lo hecho mucho de menos.

— Igual yo, era mi mejor amigo —dijo Chris con amargura.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a los niños jugar en el arenero. Chris pensó que sólo él era el único que lo estaba pasando mal por la muerte de su amigo. Mary y el cadete Nivans se habían conocido en un bar apenas tres meses antes de viajar a Edonia. La química entre ellos fue inmediata al punto de que con tan poco tiempo de salir juntos, una tarde de junio y en medio de una convención de fanáticos de los cómics, le entregó un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de diamante y frente a un grupo de personas disfrazadas de Thor y Aquaman le pidió matrimonio.

Chris tomó la fotografía que del hijo de Piers y quedó sorprendido con el gran parecido que tenía el niño con su padre. Imaginó la vida que tendría ese pequeño y lo difícil que Mary lo estaba pasando al tomar la decisión de convertirse en madre soltera. Recordó lo mucho que significaba para su mejor amigo formar su propia familia con la mujer que amaba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Nueva York? —inquirió Mary, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Aún no lo sé.

—Sabes, si otro hubiese sido el momento, tal vez me alegraría de tu regreso pero por lealtad a Jill, temo que no puedo hacerlo—Mary se encogió de hombros.

—Te entiendo —Chris sonrió con amargura—. Así que Jill y tú siguen siendo tan unidas como siempre, me alegra saberlo.

—Hablando de Jill, quiero decirte que…

—Me mantendré alejado de ella —interrumpió Chris—. No quiero causarle problemas en la agencia y tampoco en su hogar.

—Esa es la actitud, fortachón —Mary soltó una risilla burlona y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Me libraste de tener que decírtelo.

—No tenías que hacerlo. Ella ahora es una mujer casada y feliz —Chris se levantó de la banca y se encaminó hacia la salida del parque.

—Espera... —Mary intentó detenerlo.

—Dile a Jill que no se preocupe por la orden de Collins, puedo ponerme a día por mi cuenta —dijo Chris al tiempo que abandonaba el parque, dejando a Mary atrás.

.

.

Jill miró por última vez su reloj de pulsera mientras esperaba sentada en la sala de espera de la oficina del Jefe de la División Norteamericana de la BSAA. Después de la reunión de esa mañana, recibió un memo en el cual Collins le pidió que fuera a su oficina después del mediodía. Hojeó la carpeta que contenía la última revisión a los planes de emergencia que sería aplicados en las regiones más aisladas del norte de Asia; sin embargo, sus pensamientos aún seguían con el hombre que interrumpió la reunión operativa esa mañana. El nombre de Chris Redfield evocaba en ella recuerdos que durante dos años intentó enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria; verlo de pie dentro de la sala de juntas, vestido con un pantalón militar y una camisa blanca de algodón que se pegaba a su torso como una segunda piel y que dejaba ver sus bien formados pectorales, provocó en su interior sensaciones que creyó por mucho tiempo olvidadas y que su esposo Robert aún no era capaz de incitar en la intimidad.

Rozó con sus dedos el pequeño diamante azul montado en una banda de oro blanco que adornaba su dedo. Jill le dijo a Robert que la joya era un recuerdo de su madre para justificar el que pudiera portarla todo el tiempo; aunque en realidad, había sido el último regalo de Chris, días antes de su partida.

— Azul como tus ojos —murmuró con nostalgia recordando las palabras de Chris.

El ruido de unos pasos logró sacarla de su ensoñación. Se alisó la falda de su traje sastre y recobró la compostura. Levantó la vista y divisó a una chica alta y rubia que caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Collins. Notó que iba vestida con un pantalón militar, botas de combate y una camiseta blanca con un emblema del Hard Rock Café. Jill nunca antes la había visto por los pasillos de la agencia; tenía una forma muy elegante de andar, un par de ojos verde esmeralda enmarcados por un par de espesas pestañas la hacía poseedora de una belleza exquisita, por lo que creyó que se trataba de alguna novata o la nueva secretaria del General.

La chica se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa. La vio cruzar la oficina de Collins por lo que Jill de inmediato se puso de pie y entró al lugar.

—Pasen chicas —Collins apagó la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero de cristal y encendió otro en su boca.

Jill tomó asiento en una de las elegantes sillas de cuero negro. Collins terminó de encender su cigarro y dijo: —Necesito hablar con ustedes un asunto en privado.

— ¿De qué se trata? —inquirió Jill.

—Recibimos información acerca de un laboratorio clandestino que se dedica a la fabricación de virus a las afueras de Moscú. Tengo órdenes de enviar a alguien a confirmar dichos rumores.

Jill tragó saliva y cerró los puños. Desde hacía tiempo le había solicitado a Collins una oportunidad para volver al trabajo de campo. Echaba de menos la adrenalina y el peligro, su vida tras un escritorio comenzaba a convertirse en un castigo para ella.

—Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para que volvieras como agente de campo Valentine.

—Muchas gracias señor.

De pronto la otra chica que estaba en el despacho dio un paso al frente y dijo: —Yo podría ir a Moscú y traer la información sin problemas. Antes de trabajar para la ONU, fui agente de la CIA.

—No estoy seguro de que puedas con el trabajo, Moore —dijo Collins frotándose la barbilla.

—Creí que a quién enviaría sería a mi —Jill frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Linda, no te ofendas, pero he escuchado que llevas más de dos años tras un escritorio y quizá estás un poco oxidada.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —Jill se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven—. ¿Quién eres tú para decir que no tengo la suficiente experiencia para hacer mi trabajo?

—Pero que modales los míos, ni siquiera me he presentado —la chica extendió su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona—. Soy Violette Moore.

Jill se mantuvo firme y no dijo ninguna palabra.

—De acuerdo —Violette se volvió hacia el general—. ¿Cuándo partimos a Moscú?

— ¿Partimos? —inquirió Jill sorprendida. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que lidiar con aquella agente arrogante

—No te confundas, linda. Lo digo por mi compañero y por mí.

— ¿Redfield está de acuerdo con esto? —Collins preguntó.

—Lo estará —respondió Violette, segura de que Chris no se negaría.

—Bien —Collins sacó un sobre marrón de su cajón y se lo entregó a Violette—. Aquí tienen toda la información que tenemos sobre el lugar. Parten en dos horas.

—Gracias generales —Violette salió de la oficina

Jill volvió a su asiento, furiosa. No podía creer que esa chica le quitara de las manos su primera misión en años. Tomó el resto de sus cosas y justo antes de salir de la oficina, Collins dijo: —No te enfades Jill. Sé que Violette puede ser algo molesta pero es una buena agente, además Redfield la vigilará de cerca. Los dos juntos han hecho muy bien su trabajo según lo que he escuchado de sus antiguos superiores en la ONU.

—Supongo que será en otra oportunidad —dijo Jill decepcionada.

—Así es.

—Esa chica… Moore… ¿Es la nueva compañera de Chris? —preguntó Jill, intrigada.

—Si. Trabajan juntos desde hace dos años.

—Debo terminar un informe, si no le importa —Jill se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

Durante el camino a su oficina, no dejó de pensar en las palabras de Collins. Chris tenía una nueva compañera, mucho más joven y hermosa que ella. Entró a su despacho, se dejó caer sobre la silla de cuero y cerró los ojos. Al parecer su día iba cada vez de mal en peor, no sólo tenía que trabajar con su antiguo amor, sino también perdió la oportunidad de volver al trabajo de campo y más terrible fue enterarse de que el hombre al cual amó en silencio a pesar de estar casada con otro, no perdió el tiempo y ahora salía con una chica que resultaba ser tan irritante como la alarma del despertador un lunes por la mañana.

De pronto la imagen de Violette y Chris juntos en un hotel de mala pinta en Moscú, en un encuentro furtivo, como los que solía tener con ella justo después de cada misión, invadió su mente obligándola a despertar de golpe. Furiosa, tomó lo primero que encontró a la mano; una grapadora y la estrelló contra la pared, partiéndola en pedazos. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta mientras que un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo…Chris Redfield, su compañero, su mejor amigo y quizá el único hombre al que verdaderamente ha amado, simplemente la había olvidado.


End file.
